Blue Wars
by WriterGodz112
Summary: In the near future Jedi Masters and Knights have been searching for the one who can take down a enemy of the Jedi. Young Rin Okumura gotten the chance of a lifetime. Trained as a Jedi by his Brother Yukio. Tesions raise in the high order of the newbie. Will Rin test out of the Jedi school or turn to the Dark Side find out in a crossover between Star Wars and Blue Exorcist! Have Fun
1. Chapter 1

Part 1:Rin Okumura

Chapter 1:Travel

"There is this kid named Rin Okumura he is my brother that I have been searching for for many years. He has Jedi powers I feel him each time I go to sleep" Yukio said as he said around the Jedi Masters of the True Cross. "So this Okumura person will bring justice and peace to our great land?" Mephisto the Jedi Master said as he crossed his legs

"Yes he is capable of bringing down the most deadliest villain we have faced" Yukio said as he walked around the room. "Where can we find your brother?" Mephisto said as Yukio looked at him. "The Skylark Nebula the planet "Suchi 223" Its by this galaxy. It can take me two days to get to there and extract him and come back" Yukio said as the Jedi Masters "Okay" Mephisto said as Yukio walked out with his Master "So did it go well?" Shiro said as he walked with his Patawan. "Yes they agreed" Yukio said as they walked down the long hallway that has the Chancer's office.

"I will come with you because those Skylarkin's can really be a mess to nagociate with" Shiro said as they walked out from the landing pad and hopped into a ship. Yukio geared up the ship as they flew off. "How is the clone army coming along?" Yukio asked the master as he looked out from the window "Well costly but well" He said as they flew out of the atmousphere.

Suchi 223

"Get your butts moving hurry up and you Okumura get moving we have a big day coming" The Ring leader said as he was pushing Young Rin Okumura age 10 as he carried a 50 pound canister to the ring. "Good you now can get your paycheck of 20 portons" He said as he gave Rin 20 packs of food and a case of water.

The desert of Suchi was the most dreadful experience he was face since he was transported here. He can't even remember his brother he moved away with dad when I was one. He said he wanted to be a Jedi Master. Maybe he will come back and I will be a Jedi Master! Yah so I can bring justice to the galaxy! I walked to my stone home the inner remains are underground and my mom was laying on the bed expecting me. "What did you get Rin?" She asked as I gave her 20 packs of food. "This much you must did really well I am proud of you Rin just like your brother always working hard to get something special" She said as she got up and made two packs one for each

The packs contained a loaf of bread and Macaroni and Cheese it was all he has eaten since he was two years old. He was expecting a great visitor for his 13th birthday coming up. But he just asked his mom what will his birthday present be.

"It will be something special I gurrantee it!" She said as there was a knock on the door as a tall Jedi Knight come in the room "Yukio!" The mom said as Rin seen Yukio a tall Jedi as the awed him. "Oh hey little bro you probably don't remember me I am the older brother who is a Jedi" Yukio said as Rin looked at him and waved "Oh and mom can I introduce you my mentor Shiro Fujimoto.

"We just got word that Rin has the power of the force inside of him. How I tracked him is when he used the force for the first time. So I decided to come and retrieve him for Jedi Traning. But there is a problem he is too old so I asked my master's if I could train him myself. They agreed and so..Rin pack your bags…Mom wanna come to?" Yukio asked her "No I need to monitor the house you go he hasn't seen you in like all of his life" The mom said as Rin hugged his mother "Be good" She said "I will come back I will save you!" RIN said as Yukio took Rin's hands and walked out into the desert city.

They got back to their ship and loaded on "Um Rin mind of we go fast we are expected at dawn" Yukio said as Rin strapped in to the passenger seat. "I don't mind" Rin said as he seen a lightsaber on the table "Don't touch that without proper training or you will cut your balls off" Yukio said as the plane started up and lifted off.

"Sir they already on their decent" A voice said in the sand

"Kill them before they get there" Another voice on the line said

"My pleasure" The first voice said as he got into his ship and tailed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2:Enroll

Chapter 2:Enroll

They were in the sky when they were intercepted by a unknown ship. "Rin get down!" Yukio said as he did a 180 and shot the ship on the right wing. It spun out of control and hit an astroid making a explosion. Ship parts float around the asteroid. "New route I suppose" Yukio said turning around the astroid belt.

They arrived in the Jedi region as he made the land in front of the airyard. "Welp we are here!" Yukio said as Rin unbuckled and grabbed Yukio's saber "Thanks bro" Yukio said as Rin walked onto the platform he seen X-Wings and aircrafts that was massive. Yukio walked Rin to the Master's quarters. "Rin wait here while they say to come in" Yukio said as Rin grabbed his hand and said "I'm nerves" Rin said as Yukio smiled "I was nerves too when I came here just be a Jedi!" Yukio said as he patted Rin on the back and walked in.

There was a little commotion as Yukio told Rin to come in.

Rin walked into a cylinder room with all eight Jedi masters looking in his direction. "Hello young Rin my name is Mephisto Pheles and this green alien is Shura Kiragakure" Mephisto said as Rin bowed as they bowed at him. "Now you are going to be tested in two sections the first one is a vocabulary and visionary test the second and final part is the lightsaber how well can you handle one" Mephisto said as he pulled up a computer. "How old are you?" Mephisto asked Rin "13" Rin said as Mephisto looked down "He's too old to be enrolled in the school" Mephisto said as Rin lowered his head and cried. Yukio stood up "I will train him I want him to be my Patawan" Yukio said looking at Rin "YUKIO listen what you are doing is very masterly like are you sure you can handle him?" Mephisto asked Yukio. Yukio looked at his brother "Yes!" Yukio said as Mephisto "Okay part 1 is done now..Yukio give him your saber,you are getting new one" Mephisto said as Yukio gave Rin his saber.

Rin grabbed onto the silver shiny weapon as he flicked the switch. At an instant blue line showed up. "Now Rin show us how fast you can move swinging" Mephisto said as Rin closed his eyes and opened them. He sped around the room jumping on windows and cutting down lamps in a second. Then he shattered the window and seen a droid on the roof. He flew out and climbed on the building and sliced the droid in half. The droid fell down and never came down. "I don't think you need to teach him anything" Mephisto said smiling as Shura looked at Rin and turned away.

"You rocked the house Rin! you had them shocked you are now a real Jedi Knight at this age. You are a prodigy!" Yukio said as he seen the chancellor look at them and smiling at Rin and closed his door. "Mind him he's a mental case in a half. Come lets show you you're room!" Yukio said as he lead him to his room.

The room was equipped with a twin size round bed and a TV and a lightsaber holder. He had a shower and a bathroom and a great view to the city. "It's amazing brother" Rin said. Then they heard a explosion at the Jedi school. They seen a mushroom cloud in the doorway. They had kids being thrown out the window by a person in a cloak. RIN turned away and walked out. He snatched Yukio's saber and hopped into a car and drove to the Jedi School.

"That daredevil!" Yukio said as he ran for his saber "SHIT!" Yukio said as he ran out the door and hopped in the car and drove and followed Rin.

Rin arrived at the school and walked into the flames he seen the pillars come down and wreck walls and squashing kids. He seen Shura jumping and hoping trying to avoid two lightsabers. He seen the man in the cloak at the end of the hall. He brought out a black 4 sided saber and spun it as a scythe. "Oh hello again" Rin said as he brought out Yukio's blue saber as they walked closer to each other. There were booms and explosions around him. "Let the fight begin" The person in the cloak said


	3. Chapter 3:Unanwered Questions

Chapter 3:Unanswered Questions

Rin circled around the man in the cloak as the man in the cloak circled around him. "So been around often" Rin said as the man in the cloak laughed. "Hmph I think you have been here often" Rin said hoisting Yukio's saber to his chest like a Samurai. "Now it's time to die" Rin said as the man in the cloak said as he spun his saber.

They clashed lightsaber after lightsaber the sound of whooping and whizzing and the sparks and the lights. RIN jumped up and kicked the man in the face and landed him outside in the training arena. "You are good young Okumura turn to the dark side" The man said as he stood up as blood gushed from his stomach. "NO! Brother said not to transfer to the dark side!" RIN said as he jumped onto the arena and they clashed and clashed as Yukio seen the two sabers clash on the arena

"No he will die!" Yukio said running into the building. He seen younglings on the ground dead with lightsaber slashes on their bodies. "Rin this can't be Rin!" Yukio said as he seen Shura "No it was not him he actually helped us. He is fighting him in the arena. He is a skilled fighter maybe better than Mephisto" Shura said as Yukio ran outside and into the arena.

He seen Rin slash at the guy as Yukio tried to intervene but was pushed over the ledge into plants. RIN looked over the ledge he seen Yukio there alive. "Now Okumura time to die!" The man said with his saber to Rin's neck. "Oh yah eat this!" RIN said as he slashed him in the stomach. He fell over the ledge and into traffic. When Rin looked over he was not there only his body imprint.

"Rin what the hell were you thinking running off and fighting with my lightsaber!" Yukio yelled at Rin "That is underneath the jedi code you violated a Jedi Code! this means the courts will have to ask questions!" Yukio said slapping Rin. Shura tried to intervene but can "WELL I HAVE SOME FUCKING QUESTIONS TOO!" RIN said pushing Yukio down "WHO THE FUCK SENT ME HERE! HUH YUKIO WHO DID!" RIN said kicking him. RIN kept kicking him and kicking him. Shura held his heart and huffed and said "That boy is going to be the death of us" Shura said walking out.

Rin was held by Mephisto and gotten a weeks groundment from any Jedi missions. But two day in Mephisto came in Rin was watching some space age playboy shows. "Rin I know you were only helping I do appreciate you showing us that you are a true Jedi but control your anger for your brother. Or you will turn to the dark side before you know it. I don't want that and so does Yukio I doubt your mom would want that do you?" Mephisto said flipping off the TV.

"Rin your mom is in trouble at home go there now" Mephisto said as Rin got his new lightsaber which was orange and ran to the airfield. Yukio seen him tried to stop him but he ran to the airyard. "WAIT! YOU ARE STILL GROUNDED!" Yukio said as Rin grabbed O2-T2. "Mom's in trouble I need to save her" Rin said turning on the spacecraft.

Rin lifted off and darted into the sky. He arrived at Nebula 12B and seen that his town was destroyed and he seen bodies on the ground. He clicked his lightsaber and a bright orange light brightining the land. He went to his parents house and it was on fire. He walked in and his mom was not there.

He heard her screaming and sounded like punches. I ran over and some punks was gaining up on my mom and trying to do something with them. "Jedi! kill him" One of them said as Rin sliced the first one and sliced the second one. Blood filled his face and his body. He walked over to the last one. RIN glared at him and then the punk was begging for mercy but Rin said "You shall never live" He said as he sliced the last one in half. The mom seen his eyes it was flaming. He looked at his mom "You turned to the Dark Side!" His mom said as she was running "Bitch" He said as he ran after her.

The mom ran in the sand and tripped on a log. RIN but on his cloak and his eyes illuminated his path. "Little piggy little piggy where are you?" Rin said The mom hid in a tree but Rin found her and dragged her on the ground. He punched her in the face "Stay down" Rin said as he chained her up on logs and stripped her. "Now mom face the new me" He said as he shoved his saber into her stomach. Blood sprayed on Rin's face and body.

Just then Yukio came Rin looked and turned back to normal changing clothes. RIN knew what he had to do Face his brother. In a battle.


	4. Chapter 4 Rin vs Yukio

Chapter 4:Yukio vs Rin

Rin walked in the sand heading towards Yukio when Yukio turned around Yukio raised his saber and Rin collided with sabers. "What are you doing Rin!" Yukio asks Rin as Rin kicked him as he landed in the sand. "You" Rin said pointing the saber at Yukio "You tried to stop me" Rin said looking grim at Yukio. "Wha?" Yukio said as Rin had fire in his eyes as Yukio kicked Rin into the sand his cloak spread in the sand.

"Rin I thought I wouldn't come down to this" Yukio said crying as he picked his lightsaber up. RIN got up and walked to Yukio. They were parallel to each other when the two lightsabers collided! Blue and Orange. The sound of whizzing and whooshing made the sand spin around them. RIN turned and kicked Yukio in the back and he landed in a house. RIN busted down the door and was going to kill Yukio but he kicked Rin out of the house and slam him into the rocks.

Rin now had fire eyes he now spouted four sabers from his lightsaber. Yukio was scared he didn't know what to do as Rin spun the orange saber like a scythe. "Now Yukio time to die" Rin said as he ran at Yukio then Yukio used the force to push Rin back or tried to stop him. Yukio had his right hand out and his hair flying back like Son Goku. "Stop this turn back!" Yukio said with veins popping out of his arm. "Oh Yukio typical older brother. Always looking back to the good old days" Rin said as Yukio now had a flashback popped in his head

 _"_ _Brother Yukio!" Little Rin said as he ran to Yukio(10) "Its okay Rin I will always protect you no matter what happens" Yukio said hugging Rin_ "I tried to help you Rin! I wanted to protect you!" Yukio said as he stopped using the Force on Rin. "Then if you want to protect me then why didn't you bring mom back?" RIN said having a tear from his face "She made that choice!" Yukio said as he was crying too "SHE WAS STUBBERN YOU KNOW THAT!" RIN said screaming and crying at the same time. "YOU KNEW ALL ALONG!" RIN said running to Yukio at full force "THIS TIME I AM CHAMPION!" RIN said as he lunged into Yukio's stomach making him spit out blood and fling them into a space mall.

 _"_ _Yukio!" Little Rin said as he walked with Yukio to the townshop "Yes Rin?" Yukio asks Rin as they were buying food. "Are you going to be a Jedi!?" RIN smiled and had his hands up,Yukio smiled "Yes it will be my dream and hopefully yours too" Yukio said picking Rin up "Just Promise me never turn to the dark side" Yukio asks Rin. RIN smiled and "Promise!" RIN said._ The memory faded as He opened his eyes and Rin had his saber in his stomach. Yukio looked at his hands and blood was on it. RIN looked down and slumped on the floor. Yukio walked over and cried hard as he was holding his youngest brother. The night soon turned to day as the sun shined on Yukio holding his brother blood on Yukio's lap and Rin's hands on the floor. "I'm Sorry Rin" Yukio said as he walked out and into the sand and all the villagers looked at him.

Yukio was carrying Rin as he entered the spacecraft heading to Jedi City


	5. Chapter 5:Mistake

Rin was taken by the undertakers as they set up a funeral walk around the city. They had his picture on the coffin as all of the people cried and weeped. It was raining and had gray sky's. We walked into the graveyard the old gate opens and has gravestones all around.

We stop at a open hole and Mephisto was at the stand the undertakers lowered the coffin. "We lost a great Jedi we lost a brother and a son. Plus someone lost family. This was a great loss to Jedi Council and we accept the thing he did. Rin turned to the dark side because he had a slither in him that was from his father. Who was the original Sith Lord…..Please sing or say something to Rin before he is transferred to "MU" Nothingness" Mephisto said as everyone carried roses to his grave. I was the last one to walk to his grave. I lean down and cried on the hardwood and his picture was now wet from my tears. I take off the picture and stuck it in my pocket.

"Please begin" Mephisto said as the undertakers picked up the coffin and lowered it into the ground.

 _"_ _Yukio! YUKIO! Look at what I got!" RIN said running to Yukio showing him a toy he made just from scratch. Yukio smiled "Thats cool bro!" He said smiling as Rin walked back into the house. "Kids" He said as he continued doing homework._

 _"_ _Yukio are you really going" His mom said as Rin was hiding in his room listing to all of it. "I got accepted it has always been my dream mother. To be a Jedi means to be something more" Yukio said as Rin walked to his bed and buried his head into his pillow quietly crying. RIN watched as Yukio walked down the open sand and going into a spaceship and Shiro was greeting him. RIN knew someday he will be a Jedi and be with his brother._

"Goodbye bro" Yukio said pulling his toy he made for him and setting it on his grave. He sat there for hours until someone in a cloak came up to him. "Yukio Okumura" The man said as Yukio spun around and seen the same guy Rin was fighting. "It's you!" Yukio said pulling out his saber. "Yukio how does it sound to save people" The cloak said as Yukio stopped "What kind" Yukio asks. "The greatest" The person in the cloak said as Yukio walked around him "What is this power called?" Yukio asks "The Dark Side" He said as Yukio was horrified "Your brother he wanted to save you more than anything. So when you left he came to me in Tattoone and ask to learn the power. Unfortunally I knew his dad very well. So I gave him the power and said "Only use it for good" I said as Rin nodded as the ran off. I knew he would spiral out of control and this is the result…All I need you is to save your people!" He said "No I will not die like my brother" Yukio said as he turned his back

"You will not I knew thousands of people who are still living and they have a family" He said as Yukio turned "You may be right but I have to stick to my brother wishes" Yukio said. The cloak person was in shock "Tell me who you are!" Yukio said as he pointed his saber at him. "If you insist" He said.

Yukio fell to the ground and he was in shock "RIN!" Yukio yelled


	6. Chapter 6: THE FINAL BATTLE PART 1

Chapter 6

It was a grim morning in True Cross City when Yukio got back from the graveyard which held his fake dead brother. Yukio always knew he would turn to the darkside eventually. But where was he now? Yukio looked out the window as he seen flying cars travel around seemenly endless buildings. Just then Shiemi walked in with some milk and cookies. "What happened to Rin?" Shiemi asks Yukio as Yukio turned "He is not dead, it was a decoy" Yukio said "I would never kill him" Yukio said. "Find him. Please" Shiemi said as the jedi temple was being rebuilt. "I will" Yukio said as he grabbed his lightsaber and jumped out the window and drove in the sky.

-Hoth-

Rin Okumura was sitting in a snowy cave as he was eating yamushi meat that he killed from a Yamushi goat. He then heard the sounds of engine's as he poofed the candle as he hid with his saber in his hands ready to slash. But then he reconized the voice "Damn the gas is out" Yukio said as Rin looked up and seen his older brother fixing the motorbike. "Yukio" Rin said as Yukio turned and he seen Rin with frostbite on his lip as he had a snow jacket on. Yukio was speechless he found him this quick! "You are cold, lets have dinner. We have Yamushi meat" Rin said as Yukio took off his gloves and sat in front of a lit fire. "How have you been?" Rin asks Yukio as he said "Been kinda fighting" Yukio said as Rin said "A decoy?" He asks Yukio as he turned to Rin "Yah, did you arrange this crap" Yukio said as Rin turned away and said "Damn Amaimon, always pulling cheap shit" Rin said "What" Yukio said

"It was all that popus dickhead Amaimon he is the one who ruined my life, straight from the start" Rin said "Brainwashing me into the darkside! I did not wanna do it" Rin said he curled up "So that is why Amaimon asks where you were" Yukio said "Rin come back to True Cross, you have to explain to the jedi knights!" Yukio said "No I can't I am banished from there, one step in and I am dead" Rin said as Yukio turned "But if I am with you they will talk" Yukio said as Rin turned to him as the wind started to pick up. "Fine lets find a ship" Rin said as they walked in the snowstorm.

It was rather cold when they found a spaceship that was working. "Do you know how to fly one of these things?" Yukio asks as Rin got in the cockpit. "Yup people in Tathoone do know stuff" Rin said as the ship started up as someone was watching them in the snow. The ship lifted off and headed to True Cross City.

-True Cross City, Jedi Temple 2.0-

"RIN!" Mephisto said in a angry voice "Isn't he the one who destoryed our first one, and you are letting him in my office" Mephisto said as Yukio said "He did not start the war, Amaimon did" Yukio said "Bullshit..BULLSHIT That is blastphomy! Do you have evidence?" Mephisto asks him "I don't but Rin does" Yukio said as Mephisto looked at him as a long pause happened. "Bring him in" Mephisto said as he had his saber in his hands. Rin walked in with a Hoth robe. "I see you were taking a winter vacation I see" Mephisto said as Rin took off the robe and threw it in the trash. "So" Mephisto said as Rin got out a portable video device. "I planted camera's in his office while he did this" Rin said as the video played:

"You are my child, you were always were" Amaimon said as he circled around Rin "You are not, my father is Shiro Fujimoto" Rin said as Amaimon grabbed his lightsaber and the tip was close to his neck. "Say" Amaimon said as Rin said as he tilted his head down. His eyes changed to red demon eyes. "Where shall I begin master?" Rin asks Amaimon. "By killing all the jedi" Amaimon said "I will master" Rin said as Rin walked out.

Mephisto looked at Rin "Thank You Rin your duties will be most wanted, you will start today" Mephisto said as he called in Counciler Amaimon. "Amaimon, can I see you in my office" Mephisto said as Amaimon teleported to his office. "Yes" Amaimon said as he sat in front of Mephisto. "Did you blackmail Rin Okumura?" Mephisto asks Amaimon as he had a confused look. "No" Amaimon said as Yukio was sitting observing the meeting. "Are you sure?" Mephisto said as Amaimon nodded "I am not capable on having to do that" He said as Mephisto tilted his head. "Then explain this" Mephisto said as he showed the video.

Amaimon was turning his head trying to look at the window. "Counclier Amaimon you are under arrest for blackmail and treason againts the order" Mephisto said as he was about to cuff him as a red light slashed in the middle of Mephisto. "Gotcha" Amaimon said as he had a double sided red saber in his hands. Blood gushed out from Mephisto as both sides of his body fell on the carpet. Yukio hit the button as Amaimon exploded the window as the glass made a beeline for Yukio. Yukio got cut on the arm by 12 pieces of glass one got stuck in his chest. "Shit!" Yukio said as he pulled the piece of glass as blood sprayed all over.

Just then Rin came in as Amaimon looked "Amaimon" Rin said as Amaimon turned to Rin "My child, you have failed me once again, then you shall be killed" Amaimon said as Yukio jumped in front of Rin as the lightsaber sliced Yukio in three. His head came flying off as a large line of blood traveled in the air. Then his body split open as gushes of blood spilled. "Oh wow, I wonder what you will do" Amaimon said as he danced. "I. Will. Kill you" Rin said in a sinister voice. "Okay, Training platform" Amaimon said as Rin looked at him "I will end this war, once and for all even if I die" Rin said as he welded his and Yukio's swords to form a multicolored two sided lightsaber. "Lets fight" Amaimon said as Rin raced up to the traning platform as he seen buildings coming down and explosions all over.

He got up there and it was raised to the sky above the chaos that was below. Amaimon was waiting for Rin's ascent up. Rin climbed as he got to the top as they were standing parallel to each other in the circle ready to battle. "Aschente!" They both said as they ran at each other.

Rin unleashed his lightsaber as he flipped his saber in a 460 degree motion as Amaimon ducked and chopped off a piece of the support of the traning pad. It started to shift as Rin leaped at Amaimon kicking him in the face knocking him on another support beam. Then out of anger Rin sliced the support beam as it started to wobble and shake. "Lesson 220: Prevent falling on high wobbly things" Rin said as he stayed put as Amaimon was shifting all around. "Commense!" Rin said as he sliced off the last support beam as the traning pad was now floating in the air. It spun fast really fast as Amaimon had red lighting coming from his hands. Rin spun the lightsaber almost as if it was one. Then CLASH!

The sounds of thunder aroard the city as buildings came falling behind him as windows and screams all over. Amaimon took Rin with him as they flew into a nightclub. They came through the roof as people were gone as Rin threw tables and after another. Amaimon counteracted the tables with force and launched them back at Rin. "RAAAAA" They both said as their sabers collided as the entire nightclub was blown to bits!

A blue and yellow explosion happend around them as they both flew into nearby buildings. Rin smashed through a office highrise as Amaimon blasted through a industrial building. The buildings started tilt and break! Then the two massive towers smashed into others. The buildings around it was now smashed as debris and desturction rained upon the people of True Cross City. "Shit" Rin said as he flew at Amaimon as he now had blue flame around him. "YOU!" Amaimon said as Rin burned his arm with the blue flame. "You…are the son of the Dark Lord! You are Rin Skywalker arn't you not Okumura! Only the dark lord welds that flame!" Amaimon said as Rin said "Yup forgot ta tell you, I was taken from his home when I was 3 years old and changed my last name and sent me to tatthoone so he can never find me. But I discovered this flame when I was in a fight with some bullies" Rin said as he killed Amaimon.


	7. Chapter 7: The Standoff

Chapter 7

"Rin" a voice behind him made him turn as he seen Shiemi with her green lightsaber. "I don't believe this. You are the son of the most crulest dark lord in space" Shiemi said as she cried. "Baby baby I did not know that I still had this power" Rin said as they hugged "Oh don't you ever do that again!" Shiemi said as Rin smiled "I know" Rin said in a sinister voice. Then Shiemi felt something hot inside of her. It was Rin's lightsaber as blood dripping from the saber. "Scyche" Rin said as Sheimi spitted up blood "Truth is I was always with the dark side from the very start" Rin said "YOU DOUBE CROSSER!" Yukio's voice said as Rin turned "You lied! Now I must kill you" Yukio said "You died" Rin said "That was a decoy, I prepared" Yukio said "Then lets duel, brother to brother. Lets see who is worthy of Jedi Master" Rin said as he looked at him. "So not here" Yukio said as Rin smiled. "Fine then lets do it in Hoth, open and totally unoccupied" Rin said as they teleported at speedy rate.

-HOTH-

Yukio landed in the snow as Rin landed next to him as he looked at the sky as he turned his head to face Yukio. "So if you do have kids, what will be there names?" Rin asks Yukio as he said "What do you care" Yukio said as he welded his saber. "I was gonna name my son Rin but now that has changed" Yukio said as Rin smiled. "Okay" Rin said as he lifted Yukio up with his hands. "Good bye" Rin said. He slowly choked Yukio to death as Yukio stopped moving. "I will be the new master of the universe" Rin said as he walked back.

Yukio opened his eyes as he looked at Rin who was about to teleport. "AAAAA" Yukio scramed as he ran to Rin with his sword as Rin turned and kicked Yukio in the chest. Yukio was out winded as he landed in the snow. "I expected this" Rin said as he smiled. "Yah did yah expect this!" Yukio said as he shot Rin in the chest. Blood sprayed from Rin's stomach as Rin looked down. "WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled as Yukio pointed the gun with anger and sadness. "WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID BROTHER!" Rin said as he was crying as light came from his hands.

Yukio remebered: _"Brother! Brother! Look what I have! Its your own lightsaber!" Rin said as he gave Yukio age 15 a homemade blue lightsaber as Yukio smiled and rubbed Rin's head of hair. "I like it" Yukio said as he grabbed the fake lightsaber._ "AAAAA" The screams of Rin overpowered his memories as Yukio was crying as Yukio took out the fake lightsaber Rin made him. Yukio started to cry _"Yuki! Yuki! You will protect me right?" Rin asks him with hugs. "Of course, you will be on my side" Yukio said as he kissed his forehead as Rin smiled. "BYE BYE!" Rin said as he waved at Yukio as Yukio looked back and smile 'I will not let anything happen to him' Yukio promised_

"HELP ME! I AM SORRY" Rin was yelling as his arm came off with blood as Yukio was shaking as he ran to Rin as he hugged him. "I had to" Yukio said as he was crying as Rin seen the fake lightsaber in his pocket. "I AM SORRY I DID NOT KEEP MY PROMISE" Yukio said as he cried in Rin's arms. "I AM SORRY!" Yukio said as Rin smiled. "I know, I understand now" Rin said as he hugged him back "Now I can go in peace" Rin said as Rin closed his eyes as he disappered. Only a spec of light remained as Yukio grabbed it as he cried in the cold snow.

Back on True Cross Planet he seen the devestation of Rin as everyone was hiding as they clapped when Yukio came but they looked at his face. "He looks horrible" one kid said as Yukio looked at the kid and a image of Rin keeps popping up in his head.

5 Years later

"Rin get over here" Yukio now age 29 said as his wife Keiko said as they were making dinner. "Hi!" Rin Yukio's son as Yukio looked at his watch. "I gotta go" Yukio said as Rin watched him leave

End of Generation 1

Next Blue Wars Part II


	8. Chapter 8: THE NEW GENERATION

Tatthoue, 5 Years after Battle

Young Rin Okumura Jr. was running up down down the sandy landscape as he seen his house with his father Yukio Okumura. Yukio was fixing dinner as he looked around and seen his sister Shiemi Okumura she was making a fictional pie so she can give to her father. Rin looked and seen someone walking to him. Rin looked at a shadow as he seen the face. "Mephisto…." he said as it looked like Uncle Mephisto but it had a different face. Who is it? Some new person that he had no idea who it was. "Hello Rin, is Yukio around?" The man asked Rin as he shook his head as Yukio came next to Rin. "Hello Juzo" Yukio said as Juzo Shima the new Chancelier who took Amaimon's place. "I have some urgent news, I would prefer Rin to join us as well. This protains to him as well" Juzo said with a stern voice as Rin looked around as Yukio said "Very well" He said as they walked inside a room.

"Yesturday we got reports of someone walking the hills of Hoth, it looks like Rin" Juzo said as Yukio looked at Juzo as he had a puzzled expression. "How is that possible, I killed him" He said as Rin was confused as he looked at Juzo. "We am not sure who it is. The figure and the height resembles very close to Rin's height" Juzo said as Yukio scrached his head as he said "Go on" He said which he was obviosuly angry or confused.

"But that is not of our conserns this IS" Juzo said as the screen changed to a planet in the Lous Region. "This is the new planet Zethora. She just became a planet two years ago. But we have sent True Cross agents to investigate what is happening on the planet. The dark side has risen and it will strike True Cross like never before. I would like to prefer sending Rin as a Pedawan under my apperenceship" Juzo said as Yukio slammed his hand down on the table. "NEVER. I am not wanna let the same thing happen to my brother happen to my son. If he is EVER gonna be a apperentence than I go back to True Cross and train him myself" Yukio said as Juzo was looking at Yukio. "Fair enough, term starts in September I would prefer to enroll him early. Becuase we may not have no place left come August" Juzo said as Yukio said "Sign him up today, we leave tommorow" Yukio said as Juzo nodded and tapped on a keyboard and already had a school ID ready and his profile placed. "Okay Mr Okumura, see you in September or tommorow" Juzo said as Juzo bowed to Yukio as Yukio did the same.

Yukio seen Juzo leave as Yukio huffed and rubbed his head. "Son, whatever you do when you go to school. Do not…..listen to the chanceler, I have a darn good feeling he has something more up his sleeve than what he presents himself" Yukio said as Rin turned and looked up at him "Why is that dad?" Rin asked Yukio as he looked at Rin "He may bring back Uncle Rin back from the dead" Yukio said as Rin looked down at the ground "How do you raise someone from the dead?" Rin asked as Yukio looked at him "It's a myth, a Jedi tale" Yukio said as he walked inside.

It was morning as Rin was up and ready for his first day at True Cross Academy. Yukio was up as well as his wife Keiko looked at Yukio. "You leaving?" Keiko asked Yukio as he nodded as Rin ran up and hugged Izumo. "Love you mom" He said as Keiko smiled and hugged him back. "Come home safe" She said as she was about to cry. She kissed Yukio on the lips. "Keep him safe, don't make him into your brother" Keiko said as Yukio nodded as Rin waved to Shiemi as she was looking from her room. Shiemi raced to Yukio as she hugged him "Bye sweetie" He said as Shiemi started to cry as Yukio smiled as he started to walk outside. He remembers doing this to his brother when he was Shiemi's age.

 _"Bye Bye!" Young Rin said as his mom waved to Yukio as he waved back to his brother as Rin said "Come back soon!" Rin said as Yukio smiled as he headed back outside and_ Closed the door. Yukio looked back and seen Keiko and Shiemi wave from the window as he waved back. Yukio and Rin sat in their spaceship as they lifted off and was headed to True Cross Academy once again.


	9. Chapter 9: A Unexpected Visitor

They were in True Cross's atmosphere as they landed in the True Cross airport. Juzo was waiting for them near the gates. He waved to them. Yukio stopped and waved to him as Juzo had a smile that looked so conserning. "I knew I would see you sometime" Juzo said as Yukio slightly smiled as Juzo looked at Rin as he looked up "So how old is he?" Juzo asked as Yukio said "14" Yukio said as Juzo looked up at you "Not really 'Young' is he creator?" Juzo said as Yukio and Rin looked at him "Oh sorry" Juzo said as Yukio looked at him with a consern look.

They seen the rebuilt city of True Cross as posters still hang everywhere saying 'Jedi Traning Should be Banned!' and 'Jedi's are the new Terrorists!' Rin was looking around as everyone was talking to each other as they walked around.

Then they seen True Cross Academy in the distance with the traning pad fixed and up and running. Rin looked around as he smiled as he seen young jedi's fighting with lightsabers as Rin looked at the flashing lights. He seen some jedi's using the force and moving items. Yukio had already walked inside as Rin catched up with him.

The inside was the same but the chanceliers office was now more decked out as Yukio remembers this hallway all too well. Juzo got in his chair as Rin plopped down inside the chair. "So just for all of our new arrivals. Does he have any….parents to contact?" Juzo asked Yukio as Yukio looked "Me and Keiko, what else" Yukio said as Juzo nodded as he wrote Keiko and Yukio. "Allergies?" Juzo asked Yukio as he said "None" He said "Well one. Bullshit" Yukio said as Juzo smiled as he wrote bullshit in the blank. Juzo then asked the final question "Has he used the force prior to schooling?" Juzo asked Yukio as he was silent at first. Then he said "One time, when some baggers was attacking me he arose the ship and smashed them. That is the only time" Yukio said as Juzo wrote 'Yes' as he said "Okay Yukio you will return to teaching and Rin, classes start next week" Juzo said as he print out his classes as he handed it Rin.

After the meeting Yukio seen Juzo looking at them as Yukio turned to Rin "Whatever he tells you, deny deny" Yukio said as Rin nodded as Yukio headed to Shiemi and Rin's old place.

Rin slep in his bed as Yukio was standing out the balcony as he seen the Jedi Temple in the distance it was remade three times now. Gosh, so long. He thought as he drank some wine as he seen most of the buildings are indact and standing. Yukio remembers finding this city destroyed after he fought Rin.

Just then he seen a explosion at the jedi temple as he jumped from the ledge as he ordered one of his maids to watch Rin. He landed in a car and drove to Jedi Temple. "What is it?" Yukio asked himself as the car sped across traffic and close to the airport. He stopped near the stairs as he seen people dead as dried blood was all over. He remembers Rin's incident. He slowly looked up as he seen a person in a cloak. Yukio stood up "RIN!" Yukio yelled as the cloak person stopped as he had a blue lightsaber a old one. "Rin!" Yukio yelled again as he grabbed his lightsaber and pointed at the cloaked man. The cloaked man turned around as he unraveled his hood. "Hello..Brother" Rin Sr said as he smiled as Yukio had his hand over his mouth,


	10. Chapter 10: The Rescue

Rin was sent in a interrogation room as he was being asked by Juzo. While Yukio was standing while his back was against the wall as he eyed him. Rin huffed his stomach as he said "Okay look, I didn't die, I faked death so that I would be son importance when the time came" He said as Yukio said "What importance? That you are a ass?" He asked as Rin looked at him as they eyed each other.

"So, why did you suddenly show up?" Juzo asked him as he looked at Juzo. "How did you survive?" Yukio asked him as Rin coughed as he said "It started when Yukio killed me during the battle in the city, when he sliced me up into two, but….that was my future self doing myself a deed. This is the past self taking the place of the future one back when the battle is taking present, Yukio here did not catch that, as his vengeance took over his mind, your Jedi tricks are not fine" He said as Yukio kicked the chair as he said "Bullshit, tell us the real reason, Time Travel has not been proven, so take another one" He said as Yukio showed them a watch. "Time Displacement Watch, this baby can go back and forward in the future with the touch of a button, so what about that Time Travel has never been proven?" He asked as someone busted through the door.

"Yukio, your son is missing" He said as Yukio stopped talking as he stared at him as Rin hid the watch. "WHAT!" He yelled as Yukio seen a picture of his son being taken from hooded figures. Yukio's hand shook as he dropped the picture. "Where is he?" He asked as the man shrugged. "NOW!" He yelled as he nodded as Rin stood up as Yukio pointed to him. "You stay here!" He said as Rin sat down.

Yukio raced out from the hallway as he heard a explosion, Yukio was blasted back as he seen a ship in the sky. The entire arena was falling as it crashed into the buildings. Yukio seen the window as he seen a man in a hood as he held Rin Jr in his arms as Yukio bit his teeth as he glared at the man. Then he seen the ship liftoff as he said "TRACK THAT FUCKING SHIP!" He yells as the man nodded as he ran. He walks into the room as Rin was patiently waiting for him. "This is the only time I will say this but 'will you help me?'" He asked Rin as Rin looked at him as he nodded. "Okay" He said as he got up as he grabbed his lightsaber off of the table as they headed out together.

"What are you doing with him Yukio?" Juzo asked Yukio as he said "He is an asset to the rescue mission" He said as Juzo was confused. "Rescue Mission, did I assign you on a mission?" He asked as he said "We are rescuing my son! Those hooded asshats took him and I want him back, he is the only person who has the power to drive them out" Yukio said as he pointed to RIN as Juzo huffed. "Fine, but we will continue this talk later" He said as they raced to the docks.

-Meanwhile: Outside Kranos-

"Get me out of here!" Rin Jr yelled from the cell as the man smacked a bat against the cell bar as he lurched back and smacked his head against the wall. He scratched his head as the man said "No talking" He said as Rin Jr scrunched up into a ball as he cried. "I want my daddy" He whimpered

-Meanwhile, Outside The Aroma Galaxy-

"So where is this Kranos planet anyway?" RIN asked Yukio as he said "It's in the fire galaxy of Brennt Galaxy" He said as the ship flew into space as they entered the galaxy, they seen the red planet as they lowered as they seen a giant utopia in a dome just ahead and a barren wasteland behind it filled with buildings and old Jedi Arenas.

The ship docked as the red wind suffocated them as they covered their mouths with their hoods. They seen the entrance as they entered as they were blinded why white buildings and glass floors, reflecting the golden light from above. "Hello Jedi, welcome to Kranos" A elegant looking woman with horns said as Rin looked at her as he asked. "Okay did you see a kid being dragged somewhere?" He asked as she looked at him as she shook her head.

Yukio looked around as he seen the same plane he seen outside in the wasteland city as he pulled out his lightsaber as he walked out as Rin followed. "Their in there" He said as Rin took out his saber as they walked in the red sand as they seen the destroyed buildings and over turned spaceships and crashed inside buildings.

Then they seen a trace of clothing as it was his son's kahki pants as he glared down the road as he seen a large structure in the middle of the land. "That must be it" He said as they walked up to the door as people with guns bombarded them as they both were back to back. They started slicing and dicing the enemies as gunfire rang out, fire bursted from a building as Rin sliced two guy's heads off as blood sprayed all over. The sand was soon covered with blood and corpses as they open the door.

Inside was a damp yet dusty place, rather different than other buildings in the abandoned area. They walked down a long corridor as they heard voices as they heard a child's scream, Yukio motioned to stop as they looked behind a corner as they seen Rin Jr being hauled to a gallow as Yukio was getting angry, Rin walked out as they all turned and aimed their guns at him. "Drop the kid" He said as Yukio was confused. "Who are you? Oh you are a Jedi I see" He said in a snuff yet bold tone.

Rin lifted a box with his hands as he threw it at the leader, Rin Jr was on the ground as Rin slid in as he caught his nephew as he looked at the leader. With anger and fury. He stood up as Rin grabbed his saber as he released his blue saber that Yukio feared ever since he faced him in the Battle of Lies.

But he grabbed his own saber a purple saber as Rin got a sudden implication that he knows the leader. "Mephisto" He said as Mephisto looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I survived as well Master Rin" He said as his left arm was gone as Rin remembers cutting that off. "Sorry bout the arm, but why are you taking my nephew?" He asked as Yukio was watching the deliberation.

"Because, I want revenge on what you turned into, but I see you do have a light side to you" He said as Rin glared at him as they exchanged looks. Rin Jr was behind a wall as Rin drawled his saber as he held it at Mephisto's neck as he was about to stab. "Now, lets turn you in, terrorist" He said as he handcuffed him as he took him to True Cross Planet.

The ship docked as Juzo was waiting for them on the ground as Rin pushed Mephisto onto the ground as Juzo looked down at him. "Why hello, Mephisto" He said as Mephisto stood up as he walked inside. "Rin, thanks, as of today you are on probation, anything that does not follow Jedi guidelines you will be sent to jail is that correct?" He asked as Rin nodded as he was free for a while.

Inside the cell Mephisto looked out into the hall as he looked out the window as he smiled.

Inside a classroom Yukio is teaching a class as Rin was his assistant, then a loud explosion can be heard, the building shook as everyone rushed from the room, then he heard metal falling. "Mephisto" He said as they raced downstairs as they seen the entire jail was destroyed as a massive wall was broken down. "Now, THIS IS THE END!" He yells as fire escaped from numerous buildings as Rin said "The final battle has begun"


	11. Chapter 11: THE END PART ONE

Rin and Yukio raced up the stairs as they headed onto the roof as they jumped on a spacecar. They drove as they seen two buildings collapsing as they seen Mephisto throwing a entire plane into the airport. Rin got on top of the car as he jumped, the wind rushed around him as he slashed at Mephisto, his arm jerked as blood sprayed all over as Mephisto lost a chunk of his other arm, he was soon in a free fall.

The moon shined as building soon start to crumble around them, then as Rin was descending he seen Mephisto fire a gun at him as Rin dodged it as he soon fell on the side of the Trade Center. They were battling as they crashed through a window. "THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING!" Rin yelled as a colorful holographic screen played behind them as they were fighting.

Rin punched Mephisto in the face as the holograph changed to red and orange as Mephisto killed him in the stomach, the holograph changes to black and blue stripes as Rin yanks him from the ground as he throws him out a window as he landed in another room. The holograph changed to pink angel wings as yellow starts exploded on the screen. The windows shattered around Rin as the shards of glass was spinning around him as Mephisto was confused.

Then Rin pointed his finger in his direction as the holograph changed now to a knife being thrown, at the same time the shards of glass was fired at Mephisto as Mephisto raced to the window as Rin jumped out as well as the holograph changed to Wings falling. They were now airborne as they were fighting in the air, airless and weightless, they started punching as they soon got out their sabers as they were clashing and clashing as sparks were flying all around. The holograph changed to it being destroyed as shards of electricity and glass was in their range as they were getting scarred and cut up as Rin stabbed Mephisto in the hip as Yukio flew in as he saved Rin.

Mephisto kept falling as he jumped into a oncoming flying bus as he kicked the driver out, he then chased Rin and Yukio. "Thanks, he was tougher than I thought, but he is still..BEHIND US!" He yelled as the bus was gaining speed as the city was crumbling around them, they were at a high speed air chase as they flew inside buildings as they were near the new Jedi Court Building.

Mephisto shot their engine as they started decending into the court as they crashed through the ceiling, it was empty as the car crashed and tumbled while having several pods crash along with it. Yukio and Rin flipped in the air as they landed on the pod as they heard the bus coming closer. The bus smashed through the roof as Mephisto was riding on the top as they all jumped in the air.

They clashed! They all flew in different directions as they smashed through several pods as Yukio was asleep as his leg was severed under a fallen pod. Rin looked at him as he glared at Mephisto as he was in the middle as Mephisto held his hand as he directed him to fight.

They clashed as they both kicked each other as they started lightsaber battling as Rin tripped Mephisto as he stabbed him in the chest, blood and veins sprayed all out as Rin glared at Mephisto as he started clapping, his bloody hands are splashing blood on Rin's face. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?" Rin yells as he points outside as he hears loud stomping as he looked and seen a giant mecha robot crashing the city as Mephisto was already dead smiling.

He raced to Yukio as he woke up as he said "We are in deep shit, we have to battle a robot" He said as he felt his body jump up and down as he seen the robot. "Lets save humanity" He said as he punched his palm. "Lets kick some robot ass" He said as they jumped out the window.


	12. Chapter 12: THE FINAL CHAPTER

The robot was smashing buildings as they started eating people, Rin and Yukio were running on the roofs of the crumbling city as they were a inch closer to the robot. "Damn, it's far" Rin said as they raced on the concrete. They raced along the roof as they were closer as Rin jumped over the ledge as he was now over the robot as he skidded across the wall as he jumped again as he caught a hold on the robots neck. Yukio jumped as he landed on the arm as he stabbed the arm with his saber, he got the left arm off as it crashed into couple of towers as they fell to the ground.

Then Rin eyed the robot as the robot smacked Rin across the face as he flew into a building as he landed in womans underwear while she was changing, her beasts are showing as she screamed. "Sorry" He said as he raced out the window and jumped out again.

Rin jumped out the window as he slashed off the head of the robot as it flung all the way into the water. The body crashed down as Rin landed on the ground as he looked at the body. "Piece of shit" He said as he kicked it as Yukio emerged from couple of pile of rocks as he seen the dead robot body. "Good" He said as Rin looked at him as he looked around as the city was destroyed as it was the last time.

"Now, now, now" A voice said as they turned and seen Juzo behind them with a phone as he said "You stupid fuckers, do you really think I would allow you to live?" Juzo said as Rin looked confused as Juzo took out a gun and fired, Rin's head exploded as blood sprayed all over the ground as Yukio seen Rin's decapitated body fall to the ground. Then he aimed at Yukio as he felt a large hole inside of him, he seen a blue saber sticking out from his stomach. Rin Jr was behind him with a lightsaber as Juzo screamed as he was sliced in half as his body was on the ground. Rin Jr looked down at the body as he looked angry.

Yukio got up as he looked at him as he looked at Rin's body as he felt sad and ashamed that he was a fugitive in the first place.

The next day they held a funeral for Rin and Juzo as well as Mephisto as they all walked down the bridge with three coffins going down the walkway, while Rin's had flowers and other things on it. While the others had just a flower. Yukio was crying as Rin Jr was staring at the ground. They walked into a church as they all had their heads down.

Then the priest gave some words as everyone walked over to the three coffins, most goes for Rin. "Man, such a imposter…yet a hero as well" One said as another said "True, very true, wan't he the one who destroyed the city last time?" He asked as the person shook her head.

Rin walked out as he looked at the sky, as he smiled. The sun shone in the sky as he took his son's hand and said "Lets go home" He said as they walked back to Tatthone as they told the wife all about the adventure, as she laughed. Then the tragic news, she lowered her head and cried.

He looked back as if he seen someone dash across the sand as he turned around and smiled as he cooked dinner, a ghost was over looking them as Rin was smiling as he said "Man he has grown" He said as he drifted away.

THE END


End file.
